The Missing Cakes
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Ahhh! L kehilangan cakes-nya! *lebay* Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya nyolong kue-kue detektif gembel itu? *digampar L* Untungnya, Near, Mello, dan Matt datang untuk membantu! Kira-kira siapa ya pencurinya? :O Chap 3 tersediaa! xDD RnR yaaa...:
1. Chapter 1

**THE MISSING CAKES** by AmieZombieLuph

2nd fic~ ^_^

Aha, fic pertama saiia yang ber-chapter! Ditulis dengan sengaja (ya iya lahh), disertai ide-ide jayoues Author!~ *dicekik*

Ingat, Death Note bukan punya saya, tapi punya orang~

OK deh, silakan dinikmati … *emangnya mi goreng?*

Siang itu, benar-benar cuaca yang tenteram dan damai, di mana burung-burung gereja berciut-ciut (emang suara gitu, kannn?) mentari hangat plus awan yang samar-samar menghindari kulit manusia dari serangan bom atom, eh, maksudku dari serangan sinar ultraviolet yang bisa bikin gosong. Semua orang berada di balik selimutnya saat ini; mengisi ulang tenaga mereka dengan cara tidur siang di hari yang damai. Ah, inilah hidup di dunia yang sangat nikmat, tidak ada yang mengeluh hari ini, tidak ada yang menganggu ketenangan orang lain hari ini, kecuali…

"CAKE-KU! CAKE KESAYANGANKU! HILAAAAAAANG! OH, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! PENCURI! PENCURIIII! AARRGH, ADA YANG MENCURI KUEKU! TIDAK! TAMATLAH DUNIA! DUNIA INI SUDAH MILIK KIRA! KITA HANCURRRR! KITA HANCURRRRR! KIAMAT DATANG! WATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

DUAR! BRUK! PRANG! BLAM! GUK, GUK! KUKURUYUK! BRAK! BYURRR! BDUMMM! KRAKKK! SYUT! MEONG-MYAWWWRR! GRUSAKKK! PETOK, PETOK! CUIT, CUIT! CIAAAAT! KA-BOOOOM!

…ah, rupanya ada juga yang merusak suasana indah yang merupakan momen paling langka itu—semenjak dunia digemparkan dengan adanya KIRA—dan rupanya sang pembuat masalah sendiri adalah detektif terhebat yang sedang menganalisis KIRA (yang kini sedang stress –plak-). Keadaan semula para penduduk yang tertidur telah tergantikan dengan suara teriakan dan bangunan hancur perang dunia ketiga. Inalillahi. (Woy, siapa yang meninggal?)

Dengan ngos-ngosan, Pak Tua Watari *plak* maksudku, Watari si cowok keren *muntah darah* menghampiri L yang sedang sekarat, eh maksudku yang sedang panik di dapurnya.

"A… ada apa, L? Ada kasus terbaru? Presiden terbunuh? Wammy's House dibom? Pulau Jepang tenggelam? Sandal jepit hilang? (halah!) Daster robek? (?) Tempat sampah ketelan? (?) Kena panuan? (!)" tanya Watari sambil menghela napas dari tabung gas oksigen yang dipesan dua tahun yang lalu (?).

"Cccake …" L hanya tergagap sambil meratapi kulkasnya yang awalnya terisi penuh dengan kue-kue manis-nis-nis banget dan sekarang sudah habis-bis tak tersisa, bersih tanpa noda kue secuil pun. Oh, L yang malang… cup, cup… *digampar L*

Watari menepuk jidatnya pake panci. "Ya elaa L. Kue aja kok bingung. Ntar dibelikan lagi, kok …" kata Watari santai, sampai-sampai tak disangka celananya melorot ke bawah, memperlihatkan boxer putih berpolkadot merah bentuk hati. Hih!

"Be … beneran?" tanya L sambil ngempot.

"Iya." dengan gesit, Watari memasang celananya lagi, lalu menelepon supermarket kue dan memesan, "Halo, pesan kue seribu lusin, ya! diantar sekarang juga. Ya iyalah sekarang masa taon depan! Ya, cepat antar sekarang. SEKARANG!"

Akhirnya, tiga truk datang dari supermarket ke tempat L, membawa kue-kue pesenan Watari (tiga truk?). Akhirnya, kue-kue itu dimasukkan ke kulkas L yang hanya berukuran 2 cm x 9 cm dengan tebal 5 cm secara paksa (?).

"Nah, sudah puas kan, L? Sekarang kulkasmu penuh dengan kue yang bisa kauhabiskan kapanpun maumu." kata Watari, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'NOH, MAKAN TUH KUE PENYET, MAKAN! PUAS LO HAH UDAH NERIAKIN GUE SEPANJANG HARI. DASAR PANDA CENGENG!'

"Iya, makasih." mata L berbinar-binar saat mengamati kue-kue barunya yang manieeees sekali. Huh lebaiy lo, L *plakk*.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," Watari lenyap di tempat (?).

Keesokan harinya …

"HUWA! HUWAAAA! DEMI KAUS KAKI GOMBAL BEKAS KAKI JAMURAN! DEMI TEMPAT SAMPAH BAU PISANG MENTAH BUSUK! DEMI BANGKAI TIKUS BOROKAN DI KOLONG MEJA! YA AMPUUUN! KUEKU HILAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG!"

"Ada apa lagi, sih, L?" kata Watari, dia baru saja mandi, jadi hanya memakai sebalut handuk di pinggangnya. Dia juga menggenggam sikat gigi berodol, dan rambutnya dibalut handuk sepeti tante-tante yang sedang cream-bath. Ah, lebih mendingan daripada pake boxer berpolkadot hati merah!

"Cccaaaakeee …" kata L berlinang air mata. Oh, L … aku turut berduka cita … *dilempar*.

"Ya sudah. Aku pesankan!" Watari mengeluarkan HP dari… (eh, dia ga pake kantong, ya?) dari handuk di pinggangnya (heheheh) dan memesan, "Halo? Pesen kue se-Kecamatan, ya. Hah? Kapan? YA SEKARANG LAH BEGO! MASA' NUNGGU HARI RAYA KUCING? CEPAT! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tak lama kemudian, ada Truk Tronton datang dari Palestina (?). Truk itu bentuknya seperti kereta api yang mempunyai sambungan gerbong-gerbong yang tersangkut di belakangnya. Panjang Truk itu mencapai 19 km (BUSET MAU LEWAT MANA TUH?) dan mengangkut semua kue pesanan Watari untuk L.

Karena kulkas superkecil L tidak muat, maka terpaksa Watari membelikan kulkas super yang gedenya serumah presiden Amrik (?). Nah, itu baru muat!

"Oke, deh. Semuanya beres. Mungkin sampai sepuluh tahun lamanya L tidak akan bisa menghabiskan kue-kue itu." kata Watari sambil mengeringkan rambutnya pakai hair dryer Misa Amane yang ketinggalan (ck ck ck…). 'MAKAN, TUH, MAKAN! AMPE PERGANTIAN ABAD JUGA GA BAKALAN MUNGKIN LO ABISIN TUH KUE BONYOK!' olok Watari dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya (lagi) …

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAA … AAAAAAKK!" –PLETOOOK!

Watari melempar ayam potong yang ga jelas datangnya dari mana ke muka L.

"HEH BISA DIEM GAK SIH BERHARI-HARI KERJANYA CUMA TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE MULU! GUE BUKAN NYOKAP LO YANG KAYAK PANDA, YA, DASAR PANDA SARAP!" begitu sadar bahwa yang diteriakinya adalah bos-nya sendiri, maka Watari mencoba meralat perkataannya. "Eee, eh, maksud saya, ada apa L kok siang bolong gini teriak histeris? Kuenya hilang lagi?"

"I … iya, tapi cuma seper sepuluhnya …" kata L berkaca-kaca lebaiy.

"SEPER SEPULUH AJA TERIAK-TERIAK. KEDENGERAN TETANGGA MALU, TAHU! LAGIAN GA BAKALAN TUH MALING KUE BISA NGEHABISIN KUE SEGITU BANYAKNYA!" kemudian Watari sadar lagi. "Eh, maksudku, hanya seper sepuluh saja tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, kok, L. Jadi, jangan kuatir."

Mendengar itu, L bangkit, meremas kerah baju Watari ke atas, hingga Watari sesak napas. "Ap … apanya yang 'jangan kuatir'? Mungkin bagi Watari kue itu hanyalah 'barang biasa' belaka, namun bagiku, kue adalah belahan jiwaku, aku dan kue telah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama selamanya, dalam sedih, suka, duka, sehat, sakit, kita masih tetap bersama, selamanya dengan uang dibayar tunai … (halah L kayak kawin aja!)" jelas L superlebaiy.

"Ja … jadi, apa maumu, L?" tanya si Kakek *geplakk* maksudku, si Pangeran Charles versi kecebur sumur *duar*.

L melepaskan kerah baju Watari, lalu berkata, "Kita harus mendatangkan beberapa detektif untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Ta … tapi, kau, kan, detektif, L." kata Watari sambil ber-sweatdrop.

L melirik Watari tajam. "Kau benar juga, Wat. Aku kan detektif terhebat sedunia." Kemudian, L melompat ke sofa yang jaraknya tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri, langsung di posisi jongkok (?). "Tapi aku, penasaran; maling macam apa yang berani-beraninya mencuri kue-kueku sedangkan aku detektif terhebat di dunia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, L." dengan soknya, Watari menjawab.

"Aku bukan sedang bertanya, Wat. Sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi."

"Baik," jawab Watari, melakukan gerakan memutar dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki, lalu melompat-lompat gaje ke luar pintu kamar L.

"Dasar Pak Tua merepotkan," gumam L sambil menjilat lolipop-nya.

Lima jam kemudian, L dapat ide (lama banget mikirnya!). Dia berencana untuk mengundang Near, Mello, dan Matt, anak-anak jenius dari Wammy's House yang sudah kenal dekat dengan L untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Akhirnya, setelah ditelpon, ketiga bocah itu datang sejam kemudian dengan mengendarai ojek (wah, ojek super, dong … dari Wammy's House di Inggris sampe ke Jepang cuma sejam?).

"Ada perlu apa, L?" tanya anak-serba-putih yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia adalah Near, yang paling jenius di Wammy's house.

"Ada yang kecolongan, ya?" tebak Mello, anak pirang yang kerjanya makan coklat mulu.

"Pasti kuenya hilang," terka Matt, si Kepala Merah. Huu kacian deh, cuma dapet julukan 'Kepala Merah' *dijewer*.

"Betoel," jawab L yang seperti ketua dari grup Ndagelan Musik Keroncong beranggotakan tiga orang. "Kueku hilang berturut-turut sejak kemarin lusa. Sang pencuri mengambil semua rotiku yang ada di kulkasku. Kecuali pagi ini—pencuri hanya mengambil seper sepuluh roti dari se-Kecamatan roti milikku. Mungkin, malingnya ga kuat makan kali ya…"

"Tapi, kau kan yang paling hebat di antara kita semua, L. Kenapa minta bantuan kami?" tanya Near sambil menyanggul rambutnya *doeng* maksudku, memelintir rambutnya.

"Betul, tuh. L kan jago. Masa pake manggil-manggil kami jauh-jauh dari Inggris?" tambah Mello.

"Kau lagi males ya, L?" ledek Matt.

L langsung ber-sweatdrop saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak buahnya. Dia memang malas, sih …

"Pokoknya kalian harus menyelidikinya, titik!" teriak L kemudian, lalu dia berlari ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang. Sebelum dia nyampe di pintu kamarnya, jidatnya kebentur ventilasi udara yang guede banget (?). Abis itu ambruklah dia di lantai. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung ber-sweatdrop.

"O, oke … sekarang, mari kita lihat kulkasnya untuk mencari petunjuk." ajak Mello kepada kedua sohibnya *cieeeh*.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju kulkas L yang gedenya minta ampun. Dengan bantuan Watari, mereka berhasil membuka pintu kulkas yang gueeeeeeeeeeeede kayak rumah gajah. A ha… kulkas segede itu harganya berapa, ya? Nyolong kulkasnya kingkong kalee … *ditabok*.

"Gg … gile … kulkas raksasa gini kok isinya cake semua, seeh?" gagap Matt sambil ber-sweatdrop saat melihat milyaran cake di depan matanya.

"Halah, daripada diisi cake, mendingan coklat aja! L nggak kreatif, nih …" kata orang gila nyasar yang sok pinter. –coughcoughMellocough- -duar-

"Hmmm, saya tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Hanya saja, ada sedikit remah-remah roti yang tersisa. Berarti … maling kue itu tidak 'mengambil', tapi 'memakan'-nya di sini," ujar Near dengan gaya detektif (dia kan emang detektif!). "Kemudian, karena merasa kenyang, maling itu memutuskan untuk berhenti memakan semua cake ini. Tapi jumlah yang dimakannya termasuk banyak sekali…"

Hening sesaat. Si Duo M menatap Near dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya mereka kompak. "Bisa diulangi lagi?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," jawab Near dingin.

Karena merasa cukup mendapat petunjuk, akhirnya ketiga anak-anak Wammy's itu bertanya kepada Watari untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi.

"Kejadiannya selalu di saat L terbangun dari tidurnya." tutur pria paruh baya ini (halah kayak di koran aja) "Dan ketika L menemukan kuenya telah dicuri orang, dia teriak-teriak gaje sampai-sampai gunung Krakatau meletus untuk yang kesekian kalinya (lebaiy deh!)"

"Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan saat L kehilangan kuenya?" tanya Near sok kewartawanan (?).

"Aku pesankan kue yang buanyaaak buat L dari Supermarket Kue Sarap yang melayani semua pesanan bahkan pesanan yang konyol,"

"Lalu, apa pendapat anda tentang kejadian ini?" tanya Mello, mengarahkan mike bertuliskan "Gendeng TV" di mulut Watari, sementara Matt mengarahkan kameranya (Eh?).

"Pendapatku, L adalah detektif TERLEBAIY yang pernah ada di sejarah dunia. Juga seperti PANDA PALING SARAP di dunia—dia bisa memecahkan Guinness World Record di bidang itu…,"

Hmmm. Ba-bi-bu-be-bo. Setelah semua keterangan berhasil dikupas, (emangnya jeruk?) ketiganya langsung duduk di warkop Mpok Nori untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah kecolongan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Mell?" tanya si Kepala Merah.

"Ng, … menurutku, sih, yang mencuri cake itu … orang." jawab Mello gaje.

"Ya iyalah, masa kodok sih!"

"… tersangka pasti mencurinya di malam hari." tambah Near sambil makan jengkol asem yang dipesannya tadi.

"Jadi untuk nangkep pencurinya, kita harus nginep, dong?"

"Ya. Bukan menginap, tapi … kemping." kata Near.

"APA?" teriak si Duo M.

"Kulkasnya L kan ada di luar rumahnya. Jadi kita juga harus berkemah di dalam kulkasnya …"

"Apa! Mikir dikit, dong! Secara, kita ini manusia, bukan ikan sarden!"

"Ya kita ubah temperaturnya jadi lebih hangat. Kan' ada pengatur suhunya. Lagi pula, cakes tidak akan mencair, kan?"

Mello dan Matt berpandangan. Dengan terpaksa, mereka mengangguk setuju tapi ½ nggak ikhlas. Oh, apa yang akan mereka alami di dalam kulkas?

Bersambung ….


	2. Chapter 2 :: The Sneaky Dracula

Halohalohalo… :D Asiiik … dapet review! :3

Makasih ya yang udah review cerita gaje saiia~ : Berguna, lhoooo :P

Dan maapin kalo lama update! Maap, yah! And met puasa~~~~~

Dan mohon maap juga kalo cerita kali ini agak jayuoes.. heheheh

review tetap dibutuhkan! OK ;)

Chapter 2 :: The Sneaky Dracula

Malamnya ….

Mello, Matt, dan Near telah membawa peralatan tempur mereka. Tiga kantung tidur, tiga senter gede, keripik singkong (?), PS3 milik Matt (yang akan dimainkan mereka bertiga), sekarung coklat batangan (Mello only), seikat kartu domino, puzzle polos (Near only), tongkat bisbol kayu (buat mukul maling kue), karung goni (buat nangkep maling), dan … rujak pencit super pedes bikinan Watari (Author only … -DUGH- ya udah, deh, seperempatnya buat tiga serangkai!). Wah, nampaknya acara 'Kemping di Kulkas' akan berlangsung seru, nih!

Mereka mengendap-endap ke dalam kulkas raksasa itu. Mula-mula, dengan susah payah resah gelisah basah mereka membuka pintu kulkas itu. Brrr … hawa dingin kulkas menyergap tubuh mereka tiba-tiba. Cahaya terang kulkas membuat mata mereka buta suri (buta sebentar …).

"Aduh, dingin banget, nih! Gimana cara nurunkan suhunya?" ujar Matt, semua badannya mendadak membeku, termasuk puntung rokok hangatnya yang menciut dan beku menjadi es.

"Ah, itu dia." Near menunjuk sebuah tombol lingkaran pengubah suhu di dinding luar kulkas yang berdiameter 1 meter lebihlah… (?). Tentu saja tombolnya sangat besar, mengingat bahwa besar kulkas itu segede rumah Pak Obama.

Bocah salju itu memutar lingkaran itu, pelaaaan-pelaaaan sekali, dengan tenaga seribu kuda (?). Angka yang dihasilkan di termometer kulkas bertambah 0,001 derajat …

bertambah 0,002 derajat …

… 0,003 derajat…

(tiga puluh menit kemudian …)

… 0,009 derajat …

… 0,0095 derajat,…

"WOY, NEAR! CEPETAN DIKIT DONG MUTER TOMBOLNYA! JANGAN KAYAK SIPUT LOMBA LARI GITU! INGET, KITA LAGI MENJALANKAN MISI! NTAR KALO MALINGNYA UDAH KEBURU NYOLONG, GIMANA?" jerit Mello sambil membantu Near memutar tombolnya. Yah, seharusnya dari tadi, kek bantuin Near … dia, kan, masih balita … *ditempeleng*.

Tapi, kekuatan Mello yang kebablasan dan salah arah (yang harusnya muter ke kanan, tapi malah ke kiri) membuat suhu kulkas menjadi -587 derajat celcius. Adoooh, bego banget siih mahluk itu … *ditendang Mello*.

"WOY, WOY, WOOOY! KALIAN INI GIMANA, SIH? KOK SAMPE -587 DERAJAT, HAH? LO KIRA INI KULKAS? (lah, emang kulkas, Matt!) CEPETAN UBAH KE SUHU NORMAL!" jerit Matt sampai rambutnya ubanan semua (wah, kayak Near, dong! –disabet para fans Near-).

Kali ini Matt membantu mereka memutar tombol sampai ke suhu … 25 derajat.

"ALHAMDULILLAH! AKHIRNYA …! AKHIRNYA SUHUNYA NORMAL JUGA! HOREEEEEE!" Mello berteriak-teriak bahagia sampai meneteskan kencing … eh, air matanya! Lebaiy!

"Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang ayo kita masuk ke kulkas!" komando kapten Near angkatan darat tentara pangkat Mayor Kesdam 5 bintang empat panglima negara Indonesia dengan gagah perkasa perwira bangsa negara sejahtera (?).

Ketiga mahluk halus itu *duar* masuk ke dalam kulkas pelan-pelan, lalu dengan hati-hati mereka menutup pintu kulkas lagi. Syuuut … BRAK! Setelah pintu kulkas tertutup, anehnya lampu kulkas langsung mati. Wah, gelap, deh!

"Aaaa! Kok lampu mati, sih! L lupa bayar rekening listrik, ya! Dasar detektif irit!" omel Matt di keremangan malam dalam kulkas hitam mencekam (?).

"Berisik. Kau ini hidup di abad ke berapa, sih? Di mana-mana kalau kulkas ditutup pasti lampu kulkasnya mati, tau! Lagian, kita kan bawa senter!" kata Mello sambil menyalakan senternya.

"Daripada nyalakan senter, mendingan maen PS3 aja, yok!" ajak Matt bergairah dengan nistanya *plakk*.

Matt mengeluarkan PS3 dari ranselnya. Near dan Mello memandangnya sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Tapi kalau mau main PS3 kan perlu TV …?" tanya Near sok seperti manusia aja. (DIA EMANG MANUSIA!)

"Aku juga bawa TV, kok!" dengan gengsinya Matt mengeluarkan TV LCD 93 inci dari ranselnya lagi (?). Sekali lagi, Near dan Mello ber-sweatdrop.

Akhirnya, setelah memasang PS3, ketiga detektif serabutan itu *ditimpuk* mulai main game Barbie Let's Sing Together *duoeng* eh, maksudku game Plants vs. Zombie (game favorit Author, neeh! xDD –digampar- wah, emangnya game begituan ada versi PS-nya? 0.o). Layar TV milik Matt yang supergede itu mampu menyinari seluruh pelosok kulkas *bahasa apaan tuh* membuat tiga serangkai itu sadar bahwa mereka sekarang terjebak dalam lautan cake milik L yang dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin … -WOY KOK JADI IKLAN ROKOK, SIH?

Nah. Soal game itu. Near jadi Plant 1, Matt jadi Plant 2, dan Mello jadi Zombie-nya. Wkwkwkw, kasian deh lo, Mell. *duakk*

"Hehehehe, kasian deh lo, Mello. Kalah terus!" ledek Matt.

"Ya jelas gue kalah! Dua lawan satu, kan, curang namanya!" Mello ngambek.

"Game yang membosankan. Gampang menang, sih." kata Near dengan tampang bosan.

"Ya udah. Kalau bosan, kita coba survival-nya aja! Keren, lho … Zombie-nya kuat-kuat!" ujar Matt berbunga-bunga.

"Hhh … terserah."

…: lima menit kemudian :…

"Hahahahay, keren, nih game! Gue menang terus!" ujar si Zombie dari Gua Hantu *digampar Mello*.

"Awas lo, Mell! Rasakan serangan jagung brondong gue~"

"Hmm, seru juga! Saya akan kalahkan kamu, Mello … rasakan serangan cabe rawit ini …"

"Ih, siapa takut! Kan, gue punya Gargantuar, si Zombie paling kuat!"

"Kalau gitu rasakan Bom Ceri ini …!"

"Bom Ceri tidak akan berguna. Lebih baik pakai Jamur Hipnotis …"

"Tapi gue masih punya Dr. Zomboss, Zombie yang lebih kuat dari Gargantuar!"

Inalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un … telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah … (WOY, DI SINI BUKAN KUBURAN!). Mereka malah asyik maen game, bukannya melaksanakan target mereka dari awal!

Tapi, di antara sibuknya mereka dengan game gaje itu, ada suara aneh …

BROOOOT! PREEEEET! BRUEPRETTPRETT …!

Eh, eh! Kok malah suara kentut, sih! Itu, kan, suara dari WC-nya Watari! Berarti Watari lagi boker, dong … hiyy… -dihajar Watari-

Maaf, readers! Maksud Author ada suara ini:

tap … tap … tap …

Apa itu? Suara kucing melahirkan? Bukannn …. Suara bebek tenggelam? Bukan, lah …. Suara tikus makan sabun? Bukan juga …. Trus apa?

…a, atau jangan-jangan…

SUARA MALING KUE?

Gile nih detektif semuanya pada budek, apa? WOY, KALIAN! DENGER NGGAK SIH ADA SUARA MENCURIGAKAN! MAEN GAME MULU, GAK BELAJAR-BELAJAR! *mirip suara nyokap Author* AYO, PASANG KUPINGNYA! JADI DETEKTIF KOK GAK BECUS!

Matt: "Hah? Suara? Nggak ada suara apa-apa, tuh!"

Mello: "Iya, nih Author gaje. Lo yang budek! Padahal lagi maen seru-serunya, nih!"

Near: "Tu-tunggu, sepertinya Author benar juga. Hey, Matt, tolong kecilkan volume TV-mu."

Matt pun mematikan speaker TV-nya yang gede banget kayak pohon kelapa itu. Benar saja! Ada suara aneh!

PEMIRSA, mungkinkah itu si MALING KUE yang selama ini DIINCAR tiga serangkai ITU? ADA APAKAH di balik suara 'TAP … TAP …' yang MENCURIGAKAN ITU? MENGAPA suara itu tiba-tiba MUNCUL? PEMIRRRSA! INILAH INSERT IN-VES-TI-GASI! … *ditikam*

Lama-lama, suara gaje itu makin mengeras.

tap … Tap … TAP … TAPP …

"Waduh! Jadi takut, nih! Suara pa'an sih itu?" kata Matt gelisah resah basah sambil menggigit kukunya Mello (semua kukunya sendiri udah dia telen).

"Woy, jangan gigitin kuku gue, dong! Lo kira mie kering, apa!"

"Ssst! Diam!" bentak Near keras. Matt dan Mello pun diam mematung. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Sepertinya itu suara langkah kaki yang sangat lambat," kata Near, kayak orang jenius saja *dia kan emang jenius!*.

"Wah, berarti kita harus cepat-cepat mematikan PS3-nya! Supaya pencurinya nyangka ga ada orang di sini!" simpul Mello.

Matt segera mematikan PS3 beserta TV-nya. BBLTZ! Yah, gelap lagi, deh.

"Oke. Ayo kita menyusun rencana." kata Matt dengan lapang dada (?).

"Begini rencananya," ujar Near, "saat maling itu membuka pintu kulkas, kita biarkan saja dia masuk… lalu, kita mulai pembagian tugas. Di saat si maling tengah menyantap manisnya cake L, Matt harus menangkapnya dengan karung goni. Terus, Mello membawa tongkat bisbol untuk menghajar si maling."

"Terus kerjamu apa, Near? Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh, tapi dirinya sendiri nyantai!" protes Mello sambil memonyongkan mulutnya kayak buaya cemberut *digeplak*.

"Aku mengarahkan senter lampu agar kalian bisa melihat malingnya dengan jelas," jawab Near sekenanya.

"Huuu, justru kalau pake cahaya senter, malingnya bisa curiga! Mendingan pake google gue yang terbaru, nih; GOOGLE INFRAMERAH! Bisa melihat jelas di tempat-tempat yang gelap! Canggih, kan?" pamer Matt, mengayun-ayunkan google 'pustaka'-nya di depan Near dan Mello. (Halah, gugel aja pake dipamerin. Dasar lebaiy!) Mello dan Near hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran.

"Wah, canggih sekali," puji Mello sambil menguap lebar. Selebar buaya mangap (?). –duar-

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Matt yang mengarahkan posisi dengan google-nya, sedangkan aku yang menangkap si maling pakai karung goni. Gimana? Setuju?" cetus Near (dengan terpaksa).

"Setuju!"

Tiba-tiba, ada suara pintu kulkas dibuka. KRIEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Maling itu membuka kulkas RAKSASA dengan mudahnya; hanya menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuk. Ya ampun! Semoga maling itu bukan Hulk, ya ….

"Dia datang!" bisik Mello, mengenggam tongkat bisbol kuat-kuat. Near juga telah siap dengan karung goni-nya, serta Matt dengan gugel gajenya. *dicekik Matt*

Maling itu membuka pintu kulkas hingga cahaya terang lampu kota menerangi kulkas itu (?).

Maling itu masuk dengan cara berjalan yang aneh. Dua tangannya dia rentangkan lurus ke depan dan kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar dan pelaaan sekali. Bukan kelakuan maling pada umumnya. Kayak drakula di Cina aja. Mungkin dia nyasar di Jepang. Masuk kolkas, lagi! Ckckck….

"Berisik lo, Thor! Ganggu konsertransi aja," omel Mello.

Author: Halah, gue kan cuma menjelaskan ciri-ciri pencurinya! Lagian, yang bener itu KONSENTRASI, bukan KONSERTRANSI! Dasar cleopatra banci!

Mello: "APA! Berani-beraninya lo bilang Cleopatra Banci? Dasar Author Alay!"

Author: LAH GUE MEMANG ALAY! Trus knapa? IRI? HUUUU!

Mello: "Ooo, mau dihajar, ya?" Mello mengarahkan pentungan bisbol ke arah Author.

Author: Lo yang mau dihajar! Ayo, sini! *ngeluarin baygon*

Mello: "HALAH! NGAPAIN NGELUARIN BAYGON? LO KIRA GUE NYAMUK, APA!"

Author: Eh, bukan! Salah! *ngeluarin Al-Quran* *mulai membaca ayat kursi*

Mello: HAH! EMANGNYA GUE SETAN! DASARRR!

(Tiba-tiba, ada Ustad dari Axis datang, melerai Author dan Mello)

Ustad: Lihat perbuatanmu. *menunjuk readers*

(Lagu pengiring: _Neneeeek … lihat anakku …_)

(Readers sedang makan dedaunan yang nomplok di bawah pohon)

*dihajar readers*

Author dan Mello: *nangis-nangis gaje, langsung meluk Pak Ustad*

Ustad: "Belum terlambat untuk bertobat. Saatnya sebarkan iman lewat AXIIIS!"

(Mendengar kegajean Author, Mello, dan Ustad aneh itu, si maling jadi kaget dan langsung kabur dari kolkas)

Matt: "Yaaah! Dia kabur!" *ngejar maling, tapi ga kena*

Near: "Ugh, padahal kita hampir menangkapnya."

Matt: "Iya, nih! Gara-gara Author sama Mello bertengkar gaje dari tadi!"

Mello: "Author duluan yang mulai! Sarap, emang!"

Author: "Huuu, lo duluan yang ngajak berantem, Mell!"

Ustad: *merangkul Author dan Mello* "Banyak-banyaklah beramal di bulan Ramadhan."

(Tiba-tiba, Pak Ustad tak sadarkan diri)

Author + Mello: "Guru! GURUUUUUUU!" *meluk Ustad*

Matt + Near: _Huh, mulai lagi, dehhh!_ *sweatdropped*

(…)

Near: "Readers, maaf yah, berhubung Author-nya sedang stress, jadi, ceritanya sampe di sini dulu,"

Matt: "Yups. Untuk 'mewaraskan' Author gaje itu, silakan mereview!"

Near: "Kisah ini belum berakhir. Nantikan di chapter tiga, OK?"

Matt: "Demikianlah, chapter dua ini berakhir. Wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakaatuh."

Near: "Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa."

Matt: "Semoga amal ibadah anda diterima."

Near: "Amin."

Matt: "Amin."

…

Author + Mello: "Waktunya sahur, Pak." *nelpon tetangga di atas atap pake AXIS*

Matt: "HALAH! UDAH, DEH! UDAH BUYAR!"

Near: "Bye, readers … jangan lupa review."

(Bersambung ….)


	3. Chapter 3 :: Misi Aneh!

The Missing Cakes :: Detektif Guoblok

Chapter 3

DEATH NOTE PUNYA SAYA. :D

dulunya sih punya kedua pamanku tercinta, (huek) Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. Tapi berhubung mereka berdua sudah ubanan, JADI DEATH NOTE DIWARISKAN KE AKU, DEEEEEEEEEH!~~ xDD (ya enggaklah. Siapa juga yg mau percaya? XP)

Humm, oke, pada chap sebelumnya aku dapet rhyieephyueew *alay deh* dari Annayuki tentang… *eh tentang apa, ya? Lupa!* Jadi aku tambahin ini ::

**KOMPOSISI THE MISSING CAKES**

Gaje_99,999999%

OOC_70,999999%

Jayus_100.000.000,99999% (?)

Abal_999.999% (!)

Stressness_999,satujuta%

Guoblokness_tidak terbatas (…?)

Sarapness_juga tidak terbatas (=_=')

Kejelekantokohness_lebih dari tidak terbatas *digebukin para tokoh fic ini*

KelebayanAuthorness_100,000000000%

Tepung Terigu_(EH?)

Semen Gresik_*EMANGNYA RUMAH?*

Minyak tanah_ (…)

Pupuk Kompos_(LO KIRA KANDANG AYAM APA!)

UDAH-AH-DAFTAR-KOMPOSISINYA-NESS_xp

**HARGA :: $99.99,99 99 **(*readers muntah-muntah*) || Diproduksi oleh :: PT. AmieZombieLuph *halah* || Netto 3 kg *awas tabung gas gampang meledak* || BPOM RI MD 83608360BEGO || **MAJELIS ULAMA INDONESIA – TIDAK HALAL SAMA SEKALI** || ***HALAH***

BHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW xDD *dilempar kemasan Cheetos*

Oke, met membaca~ ^-^

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di negeri antah-berantah-muntah-lintah, … (EEEH! GIMANA SIH!) Maksudku, pada pagi hari yang cerah, di apartemen di kamar nomor 0812345432, *emangnya nomer hape?* L sedang gelisah. Dia sedang stress, memikirkan nasib kue-kuenya yang makin hari makin berkurang jumlahnya. Hari ini, dia mencari-cari Mello, Matt, dan Near untuk dimintai pertanggung-jawaban atas kasus hilangnya kue-kue berharga itu *lebay*. Tapi, mereka malah menghilang entah ke mana.

L berencana untuk menelepon mereka bertiga. Eh, ga taunya pulsanya abis. Makanya, pake ESIA, dong! Nelpon gratis Nasional! *lah, kemaren Axis, sekarang Esia? 0.o*

Karena bingung mau berbuat apa, akhirnya—saking stressnya—L memutar musik keras-keras sambil jongkok nangis-nangis di pojok kolong meja.

"BOO-BO-BO-BOKERFACE BOO-BO-BOKERFACE~~ BOO-BO-BO-BOKERFACE BOO-BO-BOKERFACE~~~~ LADY GAJAH IS SO COOL…" nyanyi L sambil teriak-teriak dan lompat-lompat di kolong meja, sampe kepalanya benjol kejedug meja, trus nangis-nangis sambil meraung-raung kayak orang habis keracunan bensin. Halah, ngapain juga pake lompat-lompat di kolong meja.

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain, Watari sedang menyumpal telinganya dengan kain gombal bekas kucing melahirkan tadi pagi, saking gak tahannya dengan musik gaje L. Akhirnya, ia pun nekat memarahi L. "BOKER FACE, BOKER FACE! LO ITU YANG BOKER FACE! UDAH TAU GUE LAGI MEMBANTU PERSALINAN SI KITTY, EH MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK LAGI! SEBENERNYA ELO ITU PANDA ATAU MONYET, SIH?"

Setelah Author menonjok-nonjok muka hamba sahaya jelek itu, *digiles Watari* Watari pun sadar dia sedang menginjak perut L yang tergelar di bawah kakinya *emangnya tikar?*. L pun sukses mengeluarkan kue-kue sarapannya hari ini sampai lambungnya pun keluar juga (?). Dengan gelisah, Watari segera meralat perkataannya, "Eeeh! Aduh, sori, L! Ga kelihatan! Lagian, kenapa sih pake tiduran di depan pintu?"

Watari segera mengambil sekop untuk memasukkan semua kue L kembali ke mulut L, termasuk lambungnya. *HUEKS!*

"Watari…," dengan susah payah L berusaha mengucapkan wasiat pada Watari *L: EMANGNYA GUE SEKARAT?*.

"Iya, L…?"

"Tolong kirimkan e-mail kepada Near, Mello, dan Matt. Suruh mereka kembali ke sini untuk meneruskan penyelidikan."

"Baik, L." angguk Watari. Setelah itu L pingsan dan dirawat koma di RSJ dengan penyakit LEBAYTITIS. (?)

Watari segera menyalakan komputer dan mengetik e-mail.

Kpd. Ytth (yang tidak terhormat) Matt, Mello, dan Near di manapun kalian berada.

L menyuruh kalian untuk kembali ke sini dan segera menyelesaikan kasus hilangnya kue-kue L. L juga menanyakan, bagaimana bisa kue itu hilang, padahal tadi malam kalian meronda di kolkas. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab. (-Watari-)

Setelah itu, e-mail Watari dibalas.

Kpd. Ytl (yang terlaknat) Watari di apartemen bobrok pinggir kota.

Maaf, kami sedang me-_refresh_ pikiran setelah mengalami kejadian tadi malam. Sebenarnya tadi malam sang pencuri tidak berhasil mencuri kue-kue itu. Pencuri itu malah kabur setelah melihat kami. Mengenai kue-kue yang berkurang, itu karena kami menggunakan kue-kue tersebut untuk melempari sang Author yang udah bikin fic gaje *=.='*. Maafkan kami, nanti kami ganti dengan donat J'CO sebajek. OK? (-Mello-Matt-Near-)

Setelah sweatdropped sebentar, Watari segera menyampaikan e-mail tersebut kepada L. L pun ikut sweatdropped. Akhirnya, L membalas e-mail tersebut.

Kpd. Ytb (yang terbego) Mello, Matt, dan Near YANG SEMBUNYI DI KOLONG JEMBATAN.

Cepat kemari. Aku akan ajari kalian wahai orang-orang tak bermutu tentang menyelesaikan masalah ini. SEKARANG, ATAU KUGOROK GUSI KALIAN. (-L-)

Sementara itu, di lain lokasi, (tepatnya di kolong jembatan), Matt, Mello, dan Near yang telah membaca e-mail dari L segera bertatap-tatapan bingung.

"Wah, L tau aja kalau kita sembunyi di kolong jembatan…" ujar Mello sambil sweatdropped.

"Ya iyalah, Mell. Dia kan detektif terhebat!" tambah Matt sambil memungut puntung-puntung rokok di bawah jembatan. Wihh… miskin banget xp *duagh*

"Tapi … kalau dia memang _bisa_ mengajari kita menuntaskan masalah ini, mengapa dia _menyuruh_ kita?" tanya Near curiga sambil nginjak kepala Mello.

"WOY, NEAR! NGAPAIN SIH PAKE NGINJAK KEPALA GUE? SAKIT, TAHU!" pekik Mello histeris.

"Habisnya ada kecoa-nya, sih." jawab Near enteng.

"$%#$&*^!" Mello malah lari-lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje, sementara Matt berusaha mengambil 'almarhum kecoa' dari rambutnya.

"ADUH, NEAR! LAGIAN LO SIH YANG PAKE NYURUH SEMBUNYI DI KOLONG JEMBATAN! UDAH GELAP, KUMUH, BECEK, BAU, LAGI!" jerit Mello saat Matt berhasil mengubur kecoa tersebut di pemakaman kecoa nasional (?).

"Sabar sajalah, Mels," kata Matt santai. "eits, jangan marah-marah lagi! Ntar ustad Axis sinting itu malah muncul, lho! Lagian, kolong jembatan nggak jelek-jelek amat, kok! Ada puntung rokok gratis, sih! Hehehe…."

"Huss, sekarang ayo kita balas e-mail L dengan bahasa yang lebih manis, agar panda gila itu tidak menghukum kita." ujar Near yang sedang duduk di atas batu nisan kecoa sambil mengetik di laptop. (…?)

"Sini, sini! Biar aku yang ketik! Aku khan paling ahli kalo soal ngetik pake kata-kata yang manis!" seru Matt nista sambil merebut laptop Near.

. sedetik berlalu .

"Sudah!" pekik Matt sambil menyerahkan laptop ke Near dan Mello.

"Wuih, cepet amat!" puji Mello agak sangsi.

Near dan Mello pun membaca e-mail tersebut kata-demi-kata.

. sedetik berlalu .

Belum selesai membaca e-mail itu, eeeh, Near malah pergi ke WC dan langsung muntah-muntah, sementara Mello mengucurkan darah segar dari hidungnya dengan deras…. Wah, mujarab banget yah e-mailnya Matt ampe membuat mereka kayak gitu… O.o

Readers, mari kita intip e-mail itu….

Khepadawwh Iaank Thierrcienta, L Ryuezachiee iaank khiyuetszz…

Khamiee shangadh mienyieshal athas pherboueatan khamiee khemarien… tholonk jhangand ghowroek goesi khamie, phookoeknyawh khamie djanjie enggagkh akhan menghulangie laghie… Ouwhhh, L iaank tamphan… chaiyankh, we lupph youuwh… mwach mwaaaaach mwaaaaaaaaach!~ (dhariee tiegha owrankh thiercienta-mouwh, Matthiee, Mellouww, and Neariey… ^o^)

Author: *gile, Matt belajar bahasa Zombienese versi banci dari mana, sih? O.o* -plakk!

"Apaan tuh, Matt? Kau mau mengirim permintaan maaf atau mau melamar Mello?" sindir Near setelah minum diapet (?).

"Enak saja! Ini kan bahasa terhalus yang pernah ada!" bantah Matt agak _blushing_.

"Sini, sini! Biar aku yang mengetik e-mail baru. Yang lebih normal!" Mello segera menyambar laptop itu dan langsung mengetik.

. satu menit berlalu .

"Nah, jadi! Pasti L suka, deh." ucap Mello sambil menyerahkan laptopnya ke Near dan Matt.

UnTUk L YanG mENjAdi bOSs KaMI YanG PALinG HuEBAt

L tOloNG dONg jaNGan GorOK guSi kAmI nTar KamI goRoK dULuAN LhOO… TapI PlisS deHH, kAMi kAN NgGAK senGAjA! KaN kAMi UdAH janJI mAU BelIIn J'cO yAnG UenaK baNget itU… MaKAnnyA JangAN mArAH duLu, BosS… (dArI MELLo, MatT, NEar)

Membaca itu, Near dan Matt hanya sweatdropped dan nyengir-nyengir gaje dengan kemiringan mulut mencapai 180 derajat. (…?)

"Kok kayaknya terkesan 'nggak ikhlas' banget, ya…?" komentar Matt jujur.

"Ah, masa, sih! Udah bagus, kok!" ujar Mello bangga.

Sementara itu, Near hanya menggeram dan memekik, "CUKUP! Biar aku saja yang mengetik. Kalian ini tidak bisa jadi panutan!"

Matt dan Mello hanya menunduk sedih sambil berteriak gaje, "IBU! JANGAN KUTUK AKU! AKU TAK MAU JADI BATU! HUUUUHU…"

Setelah Near mengirim e-mailnya—yang paling normal dan paling resmi di antara email tiga serangkai itu—mereka pun segera berangkat ke tempat L.

Setibanya di apartemen L…

"Nah. Kalian sudah di sini." kata L sambil menyambut ketiga manusia itu (ya iyalah manusia!).

Mereka sedang berbaris rapih di hadapan L sambil menunggu komando.

"Sekarang, kalian kuberi tugas. Semuanya sudah kutulis di daftar ini," cetus L sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Near.

"EITS! Jangan dibaca dulu. Sebelum dibaca, kalian harus pergi ke jalan ZOMBIE kemudan melaksanankan tugas tersebut." kata L.

"Lho…? Emangnya apa hubungannya sama pencurian itu?" tanya Matt sweatdropped.

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! KERJAKAN TUGAS SEKARANG, ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT THR WAKTU LEBARAN NANTI!"

Near, Mello, dan Matt pun ditendang keluar dari apartemen. Akhirnya, demi mendapat THR, *halah emangnya mereka OB?* ketiga detektif itu segera berjalan ke jalan Zombie sesuai yang diperintahkan L.

Jalan Zombie adalah jalanan gersang layaknya padang pasir di Arab. Penduduk di sana rata-rata menggenakan jubah panjang, topi berbalut kain kayak topinya A'a' Gym, dan perempuannya seperti filem ayat-ayat cinta gituuu… *sebenernya ini kota atau jalan, sih?* Nggak nyambung! Harusnya dinamakan jalan Arab! *Wakz masa boddo… xp*

Anehnya, saat Mello, Matt, dan Near sampai di situ, mereka dengan otomatis menggunakan pakaian orang arab tanpa disadari sama sekali. (?) Kok bisa gitu…? Eh?

"Nah. Kita udah sampe! Ayo, Near! Baca kertasnya!" seru Mello yang hampir menjadi cokelat beneran gara-gara kepanasan plus gosong berdiri di padang pasir itu.

Near pun merogoh kertas di sakunya, kemudian membacanya:

-TUGAS-TUGAS KALIAN-

#MISI PERTAMA

1. Setelah sampai di jalan Zombie, belok ke kanan, terus ke kiri lagi.

"Hah? Ke kanan, terus ke kiri? SAMA AJA, DONG!" protes Matt sweatdropped.

Karena merasa tidak masuk akal, akhirnya Near membaca lagi:

2. Belok ke kiri.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kiri. Near membaca perintah berikutnya:

3. Ke kiri lagi.

Mereka dengan patuh berjalan ke kiri lagi.

4. Ke kanan satu cm, kemudian ke kiri dua meter.

Dengan sedikit sweatdropped, mereka melaksanakan perintah itu.

5. Kemudian berjalan enam langkah ke kanan.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Nah, misi pertama selesai! Apa mereka sudah sampai?

"HALAH GAJE BANGET NIH PERINTAH! BIKIN TAMBAH PANAS AJA! INI KAN TEMPAT KITA YANG TADI! HUUUUUH!" omel Mello sambil menendang pasir-pasir yang masuk ke sapatu haknya. *sepatu hak? 0.o*

"Sudahlah, mungkin L cuma menguji kesabaran saja…" tenang Near santai. Dia pun segera membaca kertas itu lagi:

#MISI KEDUA

1. Jika ada seorang kakek-kakek lewat, sapalah kakek tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang kakek-kakek lewat. Mello, Matt, dan Near segera menyapa kakek tersebut dengan ramah. Tapi, anehnya, kakek tersebut malah menggeleng-geleng bingung, seakan tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan Mello, Matt, dan Near. Karena bingung, Near pun membaca lagi:

2. Kakek itu tidak mengerti kalau kalian menggunakan huruf abjad A, I, U, dan E dalam berbicara dengannya. Jadi, kalian harus menyapanya dengan huruf hidup 'O' semua. Dia hanya mengerti dengan cara itu.

Near, Mello, dan Matt terkejut. Huruf O semua…? Berarti…

Mello: Holo, nomo soyo Mollo. Solom konol. (translate: Halo, nama saya Mello. Salam kenal.)

Matt: Koloo soyo Mott. Solom konol yoh, kok. (Kalau saya Matt. Salam kenal yah, kek)

Near: Soyo Noor. Soportonyo ondo borbocoro dongon bohoso toronoh do donoo. (Saya Near. Sepertinya anda berbicara dengan bahasa teraneh di dunia.)

Kakek: Holo, holo onok-onok modo. Soportonyo koloon bokon doro dooroh sono, yo? Odo opo ko sono? (Halo, halo anak-anak muda. Sepertinya kalian bukan dari daerah sini, ya? Ada apa ke sini?)

Near: Sobonornyo komo odoloh dotoktof yong dotogoskon ontok monomoo ondo. (Sebenarnya kami adalah detektif yang ditugaskan untuk menemui anda.)

(Inner Matt+Mello: Holoh, gojo bongot noh bohoso/Halah, gaje banget nih bahasa) *swootdroppod*

Near pun kembali membaca kertasnya:

3. Tanyakan pada kakek itu, di mana letak masjid terdekat.

Near: Kok, mosjod tordokot do mono, yo? (Kek, masjid terdekat di mana, ya?)

Kakek: Mosjod tordokot odo do sono… woh, copoton loh, ntor koboro oshor. Koloon moo sholot dhohor, kon? (Masjid terdekat ada di sana… wah cepetan loh, ntar keburu ashar. Kalian mau shalat dhuhur, kan?)

Near melanjutkan membaca:

4. Berterima kasih kepada kakek itu, lalu pergi ke masjid.

Mello: Oko. Toromo kosoh, yo. Komo porgo dolo. (Oke. Terima kasih, ya. Kami pergi dulu.)

Matt: Dodoh. Sompoo jompo—Dadah. Sampai jumpa

Near: Toromo kosoh BONYOK (Terima kasih banyak!)

Kakek: Somo-somo. Ngkok tukokno sego rawon setan, yo. (…LHO? Kook tiba-tiba bahasa jawa? 0.o') (translate: sama-sama. Nanti belikan nasi rawon setan, ya.)

Mello: Males! Gak onok duek, iki! Halah! Ngerusui ae wong iki! (Males! Nggak ada uang, nih! Halah! Ngerepotin aja orang ini!)

Near: Kowe yo'opo, to. Kok moro-moro iso boso jowo. (Anda bagaimana, sih. Kok tiba-tiba bisa bahasa jawa.)

Matt: Males, ah ket mau ngurusi wong iki. Ayo, ndang budal nang mesjid! Ngkok selak gosong nang kene ae. (Males, ah dari tadi mengurusi orang ini. Ayo, cepetan pergi ke masjid! Ntar keburu gosong di sini terus.)

Akhirnya, Matt, Mello dan Near segera pergi dari orang itu dan berangkat ke masjid. Setelah sampai di masjid, Near membaca lagi:

5. Sampai di masjid, segera berwudhu dan mengerjakan shalat-shalat berikut ini:

- Shalat sunnah masjid 4 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah wudhu 2 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah Muthlaq 6 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah sebelum dhuhur 4 rakaat.

- Shalat dhuhur 4 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah setelah dhuhur 2 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah hajat 8 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah Istikharah 6 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah Tasbih 4 rakaat.

- Shalat sunnah Taubat 2 rakaat.

"APAAAA? BUSEEET! BANYAK BANGET! SHALAT DHUHUR AJA SUDAH CUKUP! KOK SAMPE SEGITUNYA, SIH? BANYAK BANGET SHALAT SUNNAHNYA!" seru Mello sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai gundul saking stressnya.

Near dan Matt hanya sweatdropped.

"Sudahlah, Mels. Itung-itung tambah amal! Yang ikhlas dong, jadi orang!" Matt menenangkan.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai membaca." ujar Near, lalu membaca lagi.

Tiap-tiap shalat sunnah pada akhir shalat harus disertai dzikir banyak-banyak, di antaranya:

- Tasbih 100x

- Tahmid 100x

- Tahlil 100x

- Takbir 100x

- Al-Fatihah 70x

- Al-Ikhlas 70x

- Adh-Dhuha 10x

- Al-Qadr 50x

- An-Nas 70x

- Shalawat Nabi SAW 10x

- Doa keselamatan dunia akhirat 100x

(Jika mampu, tolong ucapkan kalimat syahadat bersama-sama sampai 4.444 kali dengan khusyu')

-MISI SELESAI- (setelah itu, kalian pulang ke apartemenku).

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" jerit Mello, kemudian pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa.

Mello dan Near hanya bertatap-tatapan sambil nyengir.

"Mungkin seluruh ibadah ini untuk memperlancar tugas kita," tukas Matt sambil mengangkat bahu.

"_Oh, well. Lets do it, then._" ucap Near tersenyum. Dia dan Matt segera masuk ke Masjid sambil menyeret kaki Mello.

-Dan mereka pun mengerjakan tugas terakhir itu selama dua hari dua malam non stop…-

Setelah berhasil mengerjakan semuanya, mereka pulang ke apartemen L dan langsung pingsan begitu tiba di ruang tamu.

Bersambung….

xDD ripiuw, plisss!


End file.
